Christmas Sweaters & Birthday Kisses
by pammazola
Summary: A modern AU in which Levi and Petra are married and spend the holiday with their adopted son named Eren. Rated T because Levi's crude language makes it hard to rate this any lower. Happy Levimas, everyone!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

For Day 7 of leviweek on tumblr, and a request for a modern AU Levi x Petra with Eren as their baby! There's probably some out of character-ness given that this is my first time writing them so lovey dovey happy. Enjoy, and please review if you feel like it today!

~oOo~

Christmas Sweaters & Birthday Kisses

~oOo~

Petra and her husband shot each other sidelong glances, one with a set of bright hazel eyes that were beaming motherly pride, and then the grey, stern pair was narrowed, partially cringed in disbelief. No one else would have noticed Levi's break in his usual stoic disposition. In that moment he made an exception, and leaned back into the plush cushions of the loveseat, drumming his fingers on its arm. He set a calculating gaze onto the five-year-old, brown-haired boy that stood before them, their adopted son, Eren.

Alright, even Levi would admit, the kid was pretty damn cute, though unfortunately within just a year he was already picking up his father's less than flattering tics and expressions, which drove Petra absolutely insane (Levi, you can't let our son tell kindergartners to take it in the ass!) So, with much determination, he pried the little rug rat from around his ankles and urged him onto the woman.

And this was the result.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly, trying to restrain her giggling, but she was bubbling and giddy. Petra was very cute when she acted like that, and Levi should be a little more thankful that his wife was so easy to please; however, something about seeing poor Eren in such distress prompted him to step in on the kid's behalf.

"It's a pink monstrosity." He gestured in undisguised distaste at the new fluffy, sparkling knitted sweater. "What the hell? I thought we were raising a boy, or am I the only one confused here?"

Petra returned his frown with one in kind. "It's precious. I don't know what you're talking about, dear. Oh my God, Erwin will be so thrilled seeing him wear it!" Joy returned anew as she scooped Eren up and plopped his bottom into her lap. He did not protest as other young children his age might, but he pouted visibly, tugging at the sweater's collar in obvious discomfort. "I think we should take a family photo. We'll make an adorable Christmas card for next year. I wonder if we should match…"

Eren and Levi shared a similar look of horror, replying simultaneously "Please don't" and "No way in hell", respectively.

Her brow creased in concern (damn all of her cuteness, Levi thought, watching impassively) as Petra cradled her son's hands in her larger, soft ones, bringing her face down to his level.

"Be honest, Baby, do you like Uncle Erwin's present?"

Eren stared back at her earnestly for several long moments before replying: "It's itchy."

"Take it off, then," his mother sighed, pulling at the sleeves. "You'll only wear it for a few hours when he's over tomorrow. What?" She shrugged at the annoyed sound that Levi made. "This is so we don't hurt his feelings."

The raven-haired man scoffed. "Trust me, it's not his feelings he should worry about getting hurt. For God's sake, it looks like we bagged a fat little flamingo for the Christmas dinner."

Once the sweater was pulled over his head, Eren was content to run around the house in his red Power Rangers pajama bottoms. After a brief game of hide-and-seek, Petra finally caught him tangled in the basket of clean towels in the laundry room. She pulled him into an embrace and the child cuddled affectionately into the nape of her warm neck. Levi stood awkwardly in the doorway, suddenly becoming interested in the patterns of the tile floor. He was not the touchy tender type, almost embarrassed to be witnessing it in the first place, but then he heard Eren laugh with all of his heart, and Petra's face was smooth and glowing. There was a strange sensation, an oddly pleasing pride that swelled in his chest because he realized that his family was perfect.

Levi dropped to his knees beside the two, allowing a rare, sly half-smile to tug at his lips. Peering at him speculatively, Petra arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What are you thinking about?"

He instinctively went to work trying to tame Eren's unruly hair. "My birthday, actually." That was the first time that he had ever mentioned it, immediately grasping his enthusiastic wife's attention.

"Did you ever decide what you want?" she asked eagerly, and then froze, blinking in utter bewilderment as Levi stole a fleeting kiss over Eren's head, gently brushing his lips against hers, and somehow still keeping up his same blank, inexpressive nature. His tone was soothingly even as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I want to fill this house with all of our children. That might be nice."

Petra's face lit up in various shades of red. "Such a tease…" She followed his lips for another kiss.

~oOo~

Happy Birthday, Levi! Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
